Los sentimientos de Gohan
by Jesicadbz
Summary: Desde que Gohan entra a Orange Star School hasta que se va dando cuenta de los sentimientos que tiene el sobre esa chica de dos coletas y hermosos ojos color cielo llamada Videl.
1. Nueva escuela

**Los sentimientos de Gohan**

**Cap1:Nueva escuela **

Era mi primer día en la escuela "Orange Star School", me sentía muy nervioso ya que nunca fui a una escuela, siempre eh estudiado en mi hogar. Decidí ingresar a esta institución para darle el gusto a mi madre Chi-Chi, ella quería que mis estudios sean más avanzados que los domésticos.

Estaba listo para mi primer día de clases. Me despedí de mi madre, que estaba bastante emocionada, llame a la nube voladora y fui hacia mi nueva escuela.

Estaba nervioso y ansioso a la vez, no podía resistir las ganas de conocer la ciudad, nunca había ido, solo cuando iba a la casa de Bulma.

Baje de la nube voladora unas cuadras antes de la institución, decidí caminar para conocer el lugar que debería recorrer todos los días. En la ciudad, había demasiados negocios, la gente estaba un poco irritada, cansada y estresada.

Camine por la calle principal de la ciudad Satán, cuando de pronto:

-¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- Dijo un hombre empapado con café

-Lo-lo siento señor-Dije mirando su cara llena de furia

-¡Estúpido!, ¿acaso necesitas anteojos, o soy transparente? Dijo sarcásticamente mientras trataba de limpiar su camisa

-De verdad lo siento mucho- dije dándome cuenta que debía prestar mas atención cuando camine

El hombre siguió caminando, estaba furioso, yo no sabia que hacer, nunca me había pasao lo anterior

Luego de este hecho, decidí que ya era hora de entrar a la escuela. Camine varias cuadras hasta que vi un grande edificio

-"Orange Star School"- Dije mientras me asombraba

Entre, mi curiosidad era mucha, me di cuenta que era muy grande y había mucha gente, estaba llena de puertas y de murmullos. Decidí que la mejor opción sería recorrerla para familiarizarme, ya que tendría que venir todos los días. Camine sin rumbo por cada pasillo que vi, hasta que me di cuenta que me había perdido. De repente, escuche el sonido del timbre, que indicaba que era la hora de entrar a clase. Estaba totalmente desorientado, no sabía donde quedaba mi clase, que por cierto era la 28. Después de caminar tratando de encontrar mi clase, un hombre, para mi desconocido me dijo:

-Hola Gohan-

Ho-hola, ¿Quién es usted?- dije un poco nervioso

-Disculpa por no presentarme adecuadamente, soy el director Williams- Me dijo mientras estrechaba mi mano

-Aaaaah, un gusto en conocerlo señor-Dije mientras ponía una de mis manos en la nuca

-Veo que te has perdido-Dijo mirándome sonriendo-

-Si, es que es tan grande esta institución que ya olvide como llegue aquí

-No hay problema yo te guiare hasta tu clase, pero apresúrate porque ya vas atrasado- Me dijo mientras me llevaba por los pasillos

En un momento llegamos a la clase 28, estaba muy nervioso, no sabía que iba a suceder cuando atravesara esa puerta. El director golpeo la puerta del salón, entro y dijo:

-Buenos días alumnos, les comunico que a partir de ahora tendrán un nuevo compañero, adelante Gohan-Dijo mientras me indicaba que pasara a mi nuevo salón

-Ho-hola – Dije un poco ruborizado

-¡Hola Gohan!- Dijeron casi todos los que estaban en el salón

-Gohan, allí tienes un asiento, al lado del de la señorita Satán- Me dijo mientras miraba a una niña con dos coletas negras

Me senté todavía ruborizado, sentía que todos me observaban

-¡Hola!- Me dijo una niña rubia

-Hola- Dije mientras trataba de sacar las cosas de mi mochila

-Mi nombre es Ireza, un gusto conocerte Gohan

-Gracias, lo mismo digo

De repente el profesor dentro de la clase dijo:

-¿Qué tal Gohan? Te anuncio que esta es la clase de física –Me dijo

-Buenos días, oh que bien física- Dije un poco incomodo ya que todos mis compañeros de clase me miraban

Empecé a copiar lo que había en la pizarra, cuando de repente vi que la chica que se encontraba a mi lado, la de las coletas negras me miraba fulminantemente

-Hola, ¿Es-está todo bien?-dije mientras trataba de ocultar mi sonrojo

-Hola, me llamo Videl, lamento asustarte-Dijo haciendo una picara sonrisa.

No, perdóname tu por no presentarme, por cierto… ¿Qué día es hoy?-Dije nervioso

-Es lunes 29 de marzo-Dijo mirando a la pizarra

-Gracias-Dije para cortar la tensión

Trataba de concentrarme en la clase, pero estaba distraído pensando porque esa chica me había estado observando toda la clase:

"Por lo que oí decir, esta chica debe ser pariente de Mr. Satán"

La hora di física había terminado, había un recreo, solo faltaban 2 horas para terminar el día de clases.

En el recreo, la misma chica rubia de antes se me acerco diciendo:

-¡Gohan!, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ven con nosotros- dijo señalándome un grupo de jóvenes sentados alrededor de una fuente

-No gracias, creo que así esto bien-Dije mirando el cielo

-Ok como quieras-Dijo alejándose.

Había entrado a clase, me senté al lado de Videl y le dije:

-Videl… ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Si, dime-Dijo mirándome con sus grandes y brillantes ojos

-¿¡Tu-tu eres pariente de el señor Mr. Satán? – Dije un poco incomodo, no quería que ella pensara que era un chismoso

-Sí, el es mi padre-dijo mirando su cuaderno

Luego de esto, pensé que tal vez ella me reconocía de la pelea de Cell, pero no estaba totalmente seguro a que sabía que, ahora, me veía muy diferente.

Luego de las últimas 2 horas de clase, me retire por ese dia de la escuela. Decidí caminar un poco, así que camine por la cuidad que hoy también había recorrido, pero de pronto escuche unos gritos que pedían ayuda, así que decidí acercarme para ver que era lo que sucedía.

Cuando llegue al lugar de donde provenían los gritos, me di cuenta que una mujer estaba tomada del cuello por un hombre que sostenía un arma sobre la cabeza de la mujer

-Que nadie intervenga porque jalo el gatillo-Dijo apretando mas fuerte a la mujer

-Ayuda por favor- Decía la mujer muerta de miedo

Unos móviles policías rodearon ah el hombre que estaba amenazando con matar a la mujer

-No se acerquen, si se acercan la mato-Dijo alterado

De repente, alguien arrebato la pistola de el hombre, dejando que el soltara a la mujer, para que después alguien lo tomara por los brazos. Ese "alguien" era Videl. Agarro al hombre por los brazos y lo tiro al suelo sin esfuerzo, dejando que los policías hagan lo demás.

Yo me quede boquiabierto por lo que había presenciado, Videl había golpeado a un hombre, ella era mi compañera y nunca me hubiera imaginado que ella pudiera tener tanto coraje

-Así que te iras a la cárcel ahora- Dijo Videl limpiándose sus manos

Me acerque a ella y le dije:

-¿Videl?

-Gohan, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Estaba por marcharme cuando escuche unos gritos y… Wow si que eres valiente- Dije poniendo mis manos tras mi nuca

-No es para tanto, siempre eh ayudado a la policía con los malhechores- Dijo yéndose caminando

Luego de saber esto, decidí que era hora de regresar a mi casa, si no mi madre estaría nerviosa y me regañaría cuando llegase.

Decidí ir volando, así podría llegar más rápido. Mientras volaba, pensaba como una chica tan delicada como Videl podría pelear con malhechores, nunca me hubiera imaginado. Tal vez Videl era diferente a las demás chicas de la clase, eso era algo que a mi me llamaba mucho la atención.

Algo paso dentro mío cuando vi por primera vez a esa chica con coletas negras y brillantes ojos color cielo, era algo que jamás había sentido, algo que no podía explicar

Continuara…


	2. Entrenamiento

Los personajes que utilizare en este fic no me pertenecen, pero la trama si es de mi propiedad.

Bueno este es el 2do capitulo de mi primer fic, espero que lo disfruten ^^.

**Los sentimientos de Gohan**

Decidí ir volando, así podría llegar más rápido. Mientras volaba, pensaba como una chica tan delicada como Videl podría pelear con malhechores, nunca me hubiera imaginado. Tal vez Videl era diferente a las demás chicas de la clase, eso era algo que a mí me llamaba mucho la atención.

Algo paso dentro mío cuando vi por primera vez a esa chica con coletas negras y brillantes ojos color cielo, era algo que jamás había sentido, algo que no podía explicar

**Cap2: Entrenamiento **

Llegue a los pocos minutos, estaba agotado por mi primer día en la escuela. Mi madre me pregunto varias cosas

-Gohan, hijo ¿Cómo te ah ido hoy?- Dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien madre, disculpa, estoy un poco cansado creo que iré a mi habitación- Dije parándome y dirigiéndome a mi habitación

-¡Hijo! Espera… ¿No vas a comer?

-Bueno… Pensándolo bien… Si – Dije riendo

Mi madre me sirvió varias comidas del banquete que me había preparado, ya estaba lleno y estaba decidido a irme ah dormir

Ya en mi habitación, me había dado cuenta que el sueño que sentía hace un rato se había esfumado, así que tomé un libro y comencé a leer, cuando de pronto…:

-Gohan! ¿No has visto mi pijama? -Dijo mi hermano menor

-No Goten no lo eh visto, y la próxima vez toca la puerta antes de pasar- Dije sin quitar la mirada del libro

-¡Ay Gohan! no te enfades conmigo, solo quería preguntarte si lo habías visto porque no lo hallo

-Ok, disculpa es que estoy un poco cansado, hoy tuve un día bastaste agotador.

-¡Cierto! Lo deje en el baño jajaja, ¿Que me decías?- Me dijo riendo

-Nada, olvídalo…Por cierto, ¿Mañana entrenaremos?

-Está bien, pero entrenemos a la tarde, no quiero madrugar-Dijo poniendo sus manos en la nuca

-Bueno… ¡Perezoso!, de todas formas no podríamos entrenar a la mañana, ya que debo ir al colegio-Dije acariciándole la cabeza

-¡Genial!, bueno iré a dormir, adiós-Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta de mi habitación

El sueño había vuelto así que decidí acostarme y descansar, ya que debía despertarme a las 6 am

Me dormí, profundamente que cuando me desperté eran las 7am

Me desperté saltando de la cama ya que a las 8 debía estar en la escuela y tardaba 30 minutos en llegar hasta allí.

Me levante y baje rápido por las escaleras, mi madre estaba preparándome el desayuno, olía riquísimo

-Madre, me desperté tarde, estoy apurado así que me duchare y me tomare mi desayuno lo más rápido

Le di un beso en la mejilla y me dirigí al baño.

Estaba por la mitad de mi baño cuando recordé lo que había sucedido ayer, esa escena en la que Videl golpeo al malhechor y se fue sin decirme nada más que "-No es para tanto, siempre eh ayudado a la policía con los malhechores". Me había quedado boquiabierto, no reaccionaba, solo pensaba como Videl, que se veía tan frágil y delicada, podría luchar contra criminales. Me sentía incomodo cuando me miraba, sentía mi sonrojo cuando sus ojos color cielo me miraban fijamente.

Luego de ducharme, desayune junto a mi madre y mi hermano Goten. Ya eran las 7:20 am, así que llame a mi nube voladora y me marche hacia la escuela.

Legue sobre la hora y me apresure a entrar a mi clase, y allí estaba ella, sentada al lado de mi banco, sacando sus materiales de estudio, mirando la pizarra. Me quede tonto cuando la vi, era inexplicable pero sucedió. Me senté rápidamente y comencé una conversación:

-Buenos días-Dije sacando mis materiales de la mochila

-Hola, buenos días para ti también- Dijo mirando el techo

Estábamos en la clase de biología, debíamos hacer un trabajo en grupo, justamente me toco hacer el trabajo con Videl. Me acerque a ella y le dije:

-Me toco hacer el trabajo contigo

-Está bien, siéntate y comencemos-Dijo tomando el libro

Me senté un poco más cerca de ella para comenzar a trabajar.

Las horas pasaron y ya habíamos acabado el trabajo, ella lo entregó al profesor y se volvió a sentar.

-¿Crees que tendremos una buena nota?-Dije para sacar un tema de conversación ya que estamos los dos callados

-Eso debería ser- Dijo mirando hacia otro lado

Era la hora del recreo, así que decidí ir al bufet a comer algo, creo que había comido mi desayuno muy rápido y no me había llenado. Rumbo al bufet me encontré con varios jóvenes que me dijeron:

-Oye Gohan ¿Quisieras entrar en el equipo de beisbol?

-Pues…Tal vez sí, me gustan los deportes-Dije tratando de avanzar

-Bueno si quieres ir a las prácticas, mañana después de clases te esperamos en el campo-Dijo un muchacho lanzando una pelota

-Recuerda traer un guante de beisbol, los bates los tenemos nosotros- Dijo enseñándome uno

-De acuerdo allí estaré-Dije mientras me despedía

-¡Nos veremos allí!-Dijeron despidiéndose

Después de esto, compre algunas cosas en el bufet, se veían y sabían deliciosas.

Estábamos en las últimas horas de clases, que se pasaron volando. Sabía que después de la escuela debería ir a entrenar con Goten. Terminaron las clases, así que volé apurado hacia mi casa para ponerme a entrenar, hace bastante tiempo que no entrenaba, así que no me haría nada mal.

Llegue a mi casa, decidí ducharme y vestirme con mi ropa de entrenamiento. Goten estaba listo para comenzar a entrenar, pero como todos saiya, antes decidió comer algunos bocadillos, lo mismo hice yo cuando termine de ducharme. Luego de llenar nuestros estómagos. Nos despedimos de nuestra madre y nos dirigimos a otra montaña que no estaba tan lejos de nuestro hogar.

Ya allí, comenzamos a entrenar, yo quería que Goten se pueda transformar en ssj al igual que yo, pero todavía le faltaba bastante entrenamiento. Entrenamos por varias horas, ya estaba de noche y solo nos iluminaba la luna. Decidimos regresar, los 2 estábamos muy cansados ya que había sido un entrenamiento muy duro.

- Gohan… ¿Crees que podre transformarme en ssj pronto?- Me dijo mirándome un poco apenado

-No lo dudes, solo te falta un poco mas de entrenamiento y lo lograras- Le dije sonriendo

Me miro y me dedico una sonrisa. Comenzamos a volar y en un instante llegamos a nuestra casa.

Luego Goten entro corriendo al baño, en eso se parecía tanto a mi padre, se aguantaba hasta el último momento para ir al baño. Luego se ducho, y yo le seguí.

El fue a su habitación y cerró la puerta, de verdad estaba muy cansado. Yo hice lo mismo a los pocos minutos, pero antes baje por un vaso de agua.

Mientras tomaba el agua, mientras saciaba mi sed, quería tratar de encontrar la explicación de lo que me había dicho Videl aquel día, quería saber más sobre ella. Sabía que era la hija de Mr. Satán, y que era una chica fuerte, hasta creo que era más fuerte que su propio padre. No sabía mucho sobre ella, todavía no estaba decidido a preguntarle, solo la conocía hace 2 días, creía que era muy pronto para preguntar.

Cuando termine de tomar agua, subí hacia mi habitación para recostarme y tratar de dormir, después de todo mañana también debería ir a la escuela.

Continuara…

Bueno espero que les haya gustado este segundo capítulo , sus reviews me alientan a seguir escribiendo MUCHAS GRACIAS. Les recuerdo que subiré capítulos los lunes o los jueves. Salu2


	3. Hipnotizado

**Los sentimientos de Gohan**

Mientras tomaba el agua, mientras saciaba mi sed, quería tratar de encontrar la explicación de lo que me había dicho Videl aquel día, quería saber más sobre ella. Sabía que era la hija de Mr. Satán, y que era una chica fuerte, hasta creo que era más fuerte que su propio padre. No sabía mucho sobre ella, todavía no estaba decidido a preguntarle, solo la conocía hace 2 días, creía que era muy pronto para preguntar.

Cuando termine de tomar agua, subí hacia mi habitación para recostarme y tratar de dormir, después de todo mañana también debería ir a la escuela.

**Cap3: Hipnotizado **

Ya en mi habitación, me recosté mirando hacia el techo, sinceramente estaba agotado, así que en un santiamén me quede dormido profundamente.

Desperté derramando saliva, al instante me la saque y gire mi cabeza para mirar el reloj que me decía que eran las 6:30 am. Antes que nada, me duche, y luego baje a desayunar junto a mi madre y mi hermano. Devoré todo lo que estaba en la mesa, dejando a Goten sin tostadas, cosa que ah él no le agrado.

-¡Gohan! No te comas todo hijo, tu hermano Goten también quiere- Dijo mi madre mirándome enojada

-Lo siento madre, hoy me eh levantado con un gran apetito, lo siento Goten- Dije agarrando la taza de café

-Eres un egoísta, yo también tengo hambre- Dijo Goten enojado

Le dedique una sonrisa picara a Goten, y me despedí dándole un beso a mi madre y una caricia en la cabeza a Goten. Llame a la nube voladora, y me marche de allí.

En un instante había llegado a la escuela. Baje unas cuadras antes, y fui caminando hasta alli. Me senté en un banco que estaba en el patio delantero de la escuela, cuando de pronto, Ireza, creo que así se llamaba, se acerco.

-¿Gohan, como has estado?- Dijo sentándose a mi lado

-Yo bien, ¿Y tú?

-Bien, por cierto, ¿Vendrás a la práctica de beisbol hoy, después de clase? – Dijo sonriendo

-Aaah, ya se me había olvidado, claro que iré-Dije poniendo mis manos tras mi nuca

-Bueno, nos veremos allí, yo iré a ver a mi amigo Shapner, creo que lo conoces, es el chico rubio que se sienta junto a Videl

-No-no lo recuerdo- Dije mirando hacia un costado donde apareció ella, Videl, con sus dos coletas negras.

-¿Que estas mirando? – Dijo tratando de adivinar que era lo que yo estaba observando

No le respondí, sinceramente estaba hipnotizado, no podía controlarlo ni entenderlo, nunca me había sucedido, solo me sucedía cuando ella aparecía frente a mis ojos.

Creo que debía parecer un completo idiota, estaba parado allí como una estatua, mientras mis ojos observaban a ella. De repente, una mano interrumpió mi visión.

-¡Gohan!, ¡Regresa!- Dijo Ireza haciéndome volver a la normalidad

-Disculpa, estaba pensando…-Fui interrumpido por cierto chico rubio

-Hola Ireza, Gohan- Dijo

-¡Shapner!, es él, el es el chico del cual te comente-Dijo Ireza

-Hola, me llamo Gohan, creo que no nos hemos presentado antes- Dije estrechando mi mano

-Un gusto, debo ir a hablar con Videl, luego nos vemos- Dijo dirigiéndose a donde se encontraba ella

-Pobrecito, todavía sigue enamorado de ella- Dijo la pelirrubia

-¿El-el está enamorado de Videl?- Dije confuso

-Si, desde que la conoce, pero ella es muy fría, no le presta atención a el pobre Shapner- Dijo mirando hacia donde se encontraba el siguiendo por todo el colegio ah Videl

Me detuve a pensar un momento. De verdad Videl se veía un poco fría, desde que la vi, nunca la había visto con un muchacho..

De repente, sonó el timbre que indicaba que era hora de entrar a clases. Los pasillos estaban llenos de jóvenes, todos hablando, otros riéndose y correteando.

Entre a clases, había muchos murmullos. Algo me pareció raro…Videl no se encontraba en el salón, y eso era raro porque ella siempre llegaba a tiempo a clases.

El profesor entro al salón, y cerró la puerta. Pasaron unos minutos y el asiento de Videl seguía vacio, recordé que yo la había visto antes de entrar a clases, estaba en el patio delantero de la escuela, Shapner la perseguía mientras ella lo ignoraba. Lo extraño es que Shapner ya estaba adentro del salón de clases, así que él no estaba con ella.

De repente, la puerta del salón se abrió, y ella entro cabizbaja, y directamente se dirigió a su asiento. Todos los estudiantes la observaban mientras Videl se sentaba junto a mi lugar. Creo que se sentía avergonzada de llegar tarde a clases, podía notar su sonrojo. En ese momento tome coraje y le hable

-No te preocupes, la clase recién ah empezado- Dije sonriendo

-Ho-hola- Dijo sacando su cuaderno

Me la quede mirando, creo que ella lo notaba, porque en un momento me vio de reojo y me sonrió. Sonrojado comencé a escribir lo que estaba en la pizarra.

Las dos horas de clases se me pasaron en un santiamén, cuando me di cuenta era la hora del recreo.

Camine por el patio trasero de la escuela, estaba repleto de muchachas/os que caminaban y comían dulces. De pronto, vi a los chicos que ayer me habían invitado a la práctica de beisbol que habría después de clases.

-Hola Gohan, supongo que te quedaras a la práctica después de clases ¿Verdad?-Dijo uno de ellos

-Hola, claro que me quedare- Dije saludándolo

-Te esperaremos entonces, adiós- Dijo uno mientras todos se alejaban.

Me senté en un banco, estaba pensando en lo que hoy me había comentado Ireza. Tal vez Videl no era esa clase de chicas que les gustaba tener novio, se veía fría, pero yo sabía que en el fondo de ella había una Videl enamorada. El recreo fue más corto de lo normal, de verdad fue corto. Por suerte mi apetito estaba lleno, ya que me había comido prácticamente el desayuno de pequeño Goten.

Entre a clases, ya quería que terminara ese día. Recordé la sonrisa que me había dedicado Videl en la anterior hora. Creo que sus ojos me embobaban, parecía que quedaba hipnotizado. Necesitaba saber que era lo que me sucedía, era algo totalmente nuevo para mí, era un nuevo comportamiento. Quería que alguien me aconseje, pero todavía no sabía quien. Sabía que mi padre estaba en el otro mundo, y mi madre no me sabría explicar así que a única persona que conocía que me podría ayudar en esto sería… Yamcha.

El profesor entro a la sala y empezó a dar su clase. No estaba prestando la más mínima atención estaba dibujando garabatos en el cuaderno. De verdad la hora de historia me aburría, pero además de eso, estaba distraído, mi mente estaba llena de preguntas ¿Por qué me sentía incomodo con su mirada?, ¿Qué es este nuevo comportamiento?.

Las dos horas de historia fueron eternas para mí, pero al fin habían terminado, así que me dirigí directamente al vestuario para ducharme y cambiarme, debía ir a la práctica de beisbol.

Ya estaba listo, así que salí hacia el campo para encontrarme con los chicos que me habían invitado. Estaban platicando así que me acerque y me uní a su charla

-Que tal, creo que así estoy bien ¿Verdad?

-Hola Gohan, estás perfecto solo te falta un bate, y listo- Dijo uno de ellos dándome uno

Comenzamos a practicar, cuando de repente, Ireza y Videl aparecen y se sientan en las tribunas. Recordé que Ireza me dijo que iría a ver a su amigo Shapner, que también estaba en el equipo. La practica estuvo muy entretenida, hasta hice nuevos amigos. Me invitaron a las próximas prácticas que serian los miércoles y viernes. Vi a Ireza abrazando a su "amigo" mientras Videl estaba parada cruzada de brazos. Debía ir a las duchas para después poder marcharme a mi casa. El vestuario estaba pasando un pasillo, pero para llegar debería pasar por al lado de Ireza, Videl y Shapner. Estaba sudado y seguramente no olía bien así que trate de pasar desapercibido, pero por mala suerte, Ireza me vio.

-¡Gohan!, ¿Qué tal la practica?- Me dijo acercándose

-Genial, luego hablamos- Dije tratando de caminar lo más rápido posible

Note que Videl me observaba y se reía, eso me hizo sonrojar además de hacer que me dirigiera con más prisa hacia el vestuario.

Entre al vestuario, y después me dirigí a un cambiador, me despoje de la ropa y solo una toalla cubría mis piernas. Entre a la ducha, estaba refrescándome, estaba cansado y par lo único que tenía ganas era para marcharme de allí.

Termine de ducharme, me vestí y salí de aquel lugar. Estaba decidido que mañana visitaría a Yamcha para aclarar mis dudas.

Luego de caminar unas cuadras, decidí volar, así que me eleve por los cielos. No podía sacar de mi mente los sonrojos que me producían las miradas de Videl, esos ojos me hipnotizaban.

Continuara…

Bueno, este fue un capitulo un poco más largo que los anteriores, espero sus reviews :*

¡Saludos!


	4. Dudas resueltas

**Los sentimientos de Gohan**

Termine de ducharme, me vestí y salí de aquel lugar. Estaba decidido que mañana visitaría a Yamcha para aclarar mis dudas.

Luego de caminar unas cuadras, decidí volar, así que me eleve por los cielos. No podía sacar de mi mente los sonrojos que me producían las miradas de Videl, esos ojos me hipnotizaban.

**Cap4: Dudas resueltas**

Llegue a mi casa, mi mama me esperaba con un banquete que olía delicioso. Deje mi mochila en mi habitación, y luego me puse a comer

- Hijo ¿Cómo te ah ido hoy en la escuela?- Dijo mi madre sirviéndome una sopa que olía riquísima

- Bien, fue un día largo…- Dije tomando la sopa

-¿¡Porque te tardaste tanto en volver!? , ya me había preocupado hijo-Dijo apenada

- Lo siento, no te avise que tenia practica de beisbol- Dije secándome la boca con una servilleta

Termine de comer, las comidas de mi madre eran muy ricas, y además llenaban mi estomago saiya. Tenía tarea, no tenía ganas de hacerla, pero me vi obligado. Era tarea de física, no me resultaba difícil, mi madre me hizo estudiar mucho para que no me costara razonar.

Empecé a hacer la tarea, estaba distraído, pensaba en las preguntas que quería que mañana Yamcha me respondiera. Pensé que lo mejor sería que me concentre en terminar la tarea, y que después, piense en las preguntas.

Pase media hora terminando mis deberes, así que ahora si estaba listo para formular las preguntas. Como era algo olvidadizo, decidí hacer una lista, lo sé es exagerado, pero mi memoria no es tan buena.

1-¿Qué significa cuando te sonrojas frente una persona?

2-¿Por qué tartamudeo cuando le hablo?

3-¿Por qué siento algo adentro mío cuando me mira?

Esas eran unas de las preguntas que había pensado.

De repente, alguien golpea la puerta de mi habitación. Abrí la puerta, era mi madre

- Gohan, me olvidé de comentarte que Bulma nos invito a la fiesta que realizara el sábado, es el cumpleaños de Trunks, así que no hagas planes para el sábado- Dijo el dándome un beso en la mejilla y cerrando la puerta

Hace mucho que no visitaba a Trunks, la última vez que lo vi, fue cuando le pedí a Bulma que me preste algunos libros.

Estaba cansado, así que me cepille los dientes y me acosté a dormir.

Me desperté solo, era raro, siempre me despertaba gracias al despertador. Me fije que hora, me sorprendí al ver que eran las 5 am, siempre me despertaba mucho mas tarde. Todavía era de noche, así que decidí acostarme nuevamente.

No podía dormirme, estaba totalmente desvelado. Me quede mirando al techo varios minutos. Trataba de encontrar la explicación de mi comportamiento ante Videl. Quería saber que era lo que estaba sucediendo en mí.

De pronto me quede dormido.

Esta vez si me desperté gracias al molesto sonido del despertador. Me levante refregando mis ojos, todavía sentía sueño. Hice lo que habitualmente hago todos los días. En el desayuno, le comente a mi madre que después de clases iría a la casa de Yamcha, ella me pregunto para qué, pero yo no le dije la verdad.

-Iré para pedirle algunos consejos para el entrenamiento de Goten- Dije nervioso. Yo no sabía mentir, y menos a mi madre.

Ella asintió y siguió desayunando. Luego de desayunar, me marché de mi casa.

Sobre la nube voladora, viajando hacia la escuela, pensé porque le había mentido a mi madre. La verdad creo que pensaba que mi madre me cuestionaría. En un par de minutos llegué a la escuela.

Salude a Ireza y Shapner, que se encontraban sentados en un banco. Ellos estaban hablando sobre Videl.

-Hola Gohan, ¿Te enteraste de porque Videl se retraso a entrar a clases ayer?- Me dijo susurrando

- Hola, la verdad que no- Dije bajando la voz

-Jajaja ya dejen de hablar así, no hay nadie- Dijo Shapner

-Bueno te diré el motivo, mi amiga Videl fue a ayudar a la policía de la ciudad- Dijo la pelirrubia

- Pe- pero… ¿Videl siempre hace eso?- Dije intrigado

De repente Ireza y Shapner me miraron haciéndome señas

-¿Que es lo que yo hago siempre?- Dijo Videl

Me di vuelta y la quede mirando frente a frente. Estaba totalmente sonrojado, ya que ella me había oído, estaba hablando de ella.

- Pu-pues nada, solo estaba preguntándole si siempre ayudas a la policía de la ciudad- Dije mientras ella me miraba con el ceño fruncido y cruzada de brazos.

- Pues y eso a ti que te incumbe- Dijo cruzada de brazos

-La verdad que tienes razón, solo pregunte por curiosidad- Dije tratando de irme de allí

- Bueno…Disculpa.- Dijo sin girar para donde yo estaba

- No discúlpame tu por andar metiéndome donde no debo…- Dije cabizbajo

-La respuesta a tu pregunta es si, siempre estoy ayudando a la policía de la ciudad, por eso el otro día me retrasé a clases.

- Aaaah, que bien, al fin y al cabo eres la hija de Mr. Satán- Dije tratando de no reírme, todos creían que Satán había salvado la tierra.

Ella salió de mi vista, se fue cabizbaja. En ese momento pensé que tal vez ella sabía la farsa que era el padre, y se dio cuenta que yo era sarcástico.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el molesto sonido de la campana que indicaba entrar a clases.

Estaba en el salón, pensativo y confundido. Videl se había disculpado con migo, pensé que nunca escucharía que la palabra "disculpa" saliera de su boca. Pensé que era orgullosa, pero sabía que no se comparaba con el señor Vegeta, el si era demasiado orgulloso.

Las 2 primeras horas de clases pasaron, estaba ansioso por ir a sacarme las dudas ante Yamcha.

En el recreo, caminando por uno de los pasillos, vi la lista de grupos para el trabajo de química. Busqué mi nombre entre todos los otros estudiantes, y noté que el trabajo lo debía hacer con…Videl. Por mi sorpresa, a Ireza le había tocado hacer el trabajo con Shapner. Decidí ir a avisarle a Videl que seriamos compañeros en el trabajo práctico.

Ella estaba sentada en un banco, comiendo un sándwich. Ella noto mi presencia y guardo el sándwich en su bolso.

-Hola Videl, disculpa que interrumpa tu almuerzo-Dije jugando con mis dedos

-No pasa nada, ¡Que necesítas?- Dijo de pie

-Solo quería avisarte que nos toco hacer el trabajo de química juntos…

-¿No-nosotros dos?- Dijo confusa

-Sí, nosotros. Es para el martes que viene, así que tu dime cuándo podremos juntarnos- Dije un poco sorprendido

-Esta bien, que te parece mañana viernes después de clases- Dijo tomando su mochila del banco

-Lo siento el viernes tengo practica de beisbol. ¿Qué te parece el lunes?

-Como digas- Dijo marchándose

El recreo había llegado a su fin, solo faltaban dos horas para terminar el día de clases.

Ya en la sala, Ireza y Shapner se acercan

- ¡Gohan!, ¿Con quién te toco hacer el trabajo?- Dijo Ireza

- Con Videl- Dije sacando nuevamente mi cuaderno

- Ya veo… - Dijo Shapner con cara de pocos amigos

El profesor entró, y atrás le siguió Videl. Los pelirrubios se sentaron en sus lugares.

La clase comenzó, era la clase de Geografía. Para mi suerte, las dos horas pasaron muy rápidamente, ya era hora de marcharnos.

Salí del colegio, sabía que debería ir a casa de Yamcha, debía sacarme mis dudas ante él.

Me elevé por el cielo y en un instante llegué a donde se encontraba Yamcha. No estaba donde yo creía, pero gracias a su ki pude localizarlo.

-Hola Yamcha- Dije todavía volando

- Gohan, como has crecido, ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-La verdad es que vine a que me ayudes a aclarar mis dudas, estoy confundido- Dije tocando el suelo con la planta de mis pies

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre? Dijo confundido

- Míra… no sé cómo explicarte, es algo nuevo para mí- Dije- Tengo nuevos comportamientos-

- ¿Pero qué clase de comportamientos?-

- Por ejemplo, ahora me sonrojo más seguido, tartamudeo- Dije sentándome en el suelo

-Ya veo… ¿Ante quién te sucede eso? Dijo dejando escapar un sonrisa pícara

- Ante un chica, se llama Videl, la conocí en mi nueva escuela

-Jajaja, ay Gohan, que inocente eres – Dijo sentándose a mi lado

-¿Qué? – Dije más confundido

- Tu nuevo comportamiento se debe al amor, estás enamorado.

Continuara…

Hola lectores ^^, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, La próxima semana a mas tardar el sábado subiré el próximo capítulo. Deja libremente tu review *-*


	5. Conflicto

**Los sentimientos de Gohan**

-Ya veo… ¿Ante quién te sucede eso? Dijo dejando escapar un sonrisa pícara

- Ante un chica, se llama Videl, la conocí en mi nueva escuela

-Jajaja, ay Gohan, que inocente eres – Dijo sentándose a mi lado

-¿Qué? – Dije más confundido

- Tu nuevo comportamiento se debe al amor, estás enamorado.

**Cap5:Conflicto**

- ¿Amor?, ¿Enamorado?- Dije sin entender.

- Si Gohan, eso significa que quieres a una persona, que te atrae, que la amas- Dijo parándose.

- Ya veo… Pero…¿Cómo se si ella esa "enamorada" de mi?- Dije también parándome.

-Lo mejor sería que se lo preguntes, o que le declares tu amor y después te darás cuenta si ella está también enamorada de ti.

- Pero yo soy muy tímido, no creo que me atreva, solo con mirarla parezco un tomate- Dije sacudiendo mis manos.

- Jajaja, bueno inténtalo. Tengo otra idea, invítala a una cita- Dijo cerrando un ojo

- ¿Qué es una cita?- Dije sorprendido

- Es como una reunión, donde las personas pueden conocerse mejor, pero es solo entre ustedes dos, no pueden llevar amigo ni nada, es algo privado- Dijo.

- Bueno, creo que antes de decirle que me gusta le pediré una cita- Dije asombrado por lo que estaba diciendo

-Toma, este es una cafetería donde pueden ir, es muy conocida y sirven unos excelentes cafés- Dijo dándome una tarjeta que tenían una dirección y un número telefónico

- Gracias Yamcha, me has ayudado mucho, espero tener valor para pedirle la cita- Dije elevándome por los cielos

Comencé a pensar lo que me había dicho Yamcha, de verdad sentía una atracción hacia ella, pero no sabía que estaba enamorado. Deseaba con toda mi alma poder tener una conversación sobre esto con ella, pero creía que todavía no estaba listo.

Regrese hasta mi casa, quería echarme a la cama a pensar en todo lo que hoy había descubierto, mis dudas habían sido aclaradas, ya sabía que era lo que estuvo pasando desde que ingrese a esta nueva escuela.

Mi madre me esperaba, al igual que mi hermano Goten, para cenar. Cenamos la exquisita comida que había preparado mi madre, ella me noto un poco distraído

- Hijo ¿Que te ocurre?- Dijo preocupada

-Na-nada, solo estoy cansado- Dije tratando de no tartamudear. No sabía mentirle a mi madre

- Ya veo… Ve a descansar- Dijo acercándose

-Está bien madre. Recuerda que mañana tengo practica de beisbol así que llegare un poco más tarde de lo normal.

-Bueno, está bien. Ve a dormir hijo-Dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

En mi habitación, trataba de planear el dialogo que tendría con Videl para pedirle la cita:

-Hola Videl, me preguntaba si quisieras ir a una cita con migo…No es demasiado… ¿Quieres ir después de clases a una cafetería para poder conocernos mejor?, soy un idiota- Decía hablándole a una almohada.

De verdad no servía para esto, no tenía experiencia en el amor, no sabía las palabras justas para pedirle una cita, no me imaginaba la reacción de ella, tenía miedo que me responda con un golpe, pensaba tantas cosas.

Me recosté, estaba con dolor de cabeza así que decidí dormir.

Al día siguiente me desperté con gran dolor de cabeza, había empeorado de ayer. Estaba mareado, no me sentía bien. Mi madre me noto enfermo así que…

-¡Gohan! ¿Qué te pasa hijo?, ¿Estás bien?- Dijo con preocupación.

-Buenos días madre, solo es un poco de fiebre, no te preocupes- Dije sentándome para desayunar.

-Como quieres que no me preocupe, ¡Estas pálido! – Dijo poniéndome el termómetro bajo el brazo.

-Madre, no exageres, solo es un poco, tomare alguna aspirina y listo- Dije tratándome de parar, cosa que fue imposible porque mi madre me lo impidió.

- Hoy te quedaras en casa, no iras a la escuela- Dijo viendo el termómetro

-¿¡Que!? No puedo faltar, tengo que hacer cosas importantes- Dije tratando de convencerla

-A ver… ¡¿Qué es más importante que tu salud?!-Dijo enfadada

-Pu-pues, tengo practica de beisbol- Dije tratando de que no se enojara mas

-Bueno, no lo sé, no tienes la fiebre muy alta…-Dijo

-Eso significa que estoy bien, no te preocupes, tal vez es hambre jaja- Dije tomando la taza de café

Desayune y me marche hacia la escuela. Sabía que si esperaba más tiempo mi madre se arrepentiría de dejarme ir, así que decidí ir rápido.

En la escuela me encontré con Ireza y Shapner, estaban sentados hablando.

-Bueno días chicos, ¿Como están?- Dije con mis manos en los bolsillos de mi jean.

- Hola Gohan, nosotros bien, ¿Y tú?- Dijo Ireza

-Bien, con un dolor de cabeza leve- Dije.

- Que mal por ti- Dijo Shapner mirando hacia otro lado.

Note que él estaba molesto, me di cuenta por su actitud y su mirada hacia mí. Parecía que le había molestado lo que ayer le había dicho, creo que le molesto saber que Videl sería mi compañera de trabajo práctico.

-Iré al baño, luego nos vemos en el salón- Dije marchándome.

Shapner me seguía observando con una mirada no muy agradable. Sabia porque se mostraba asi, a el también le gustaba Videl, por eso me odiaba, porque me había tocado hacer el trabajo con ella.

Caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, me tope con ella, con Videl.

-Hola Videl, ¿Como estas?- Dije mirándola a esos dos grandes ojos azules.

- Hola… Gohan, yo bien- Dijo bajando la mirada.

-Me alegro por ti. Sabes… Quería preguntarte algo- Dije haciendo que ella me volviera a mirar.

-¿Que sucede?- Dijo.

- Bueno, la verdad es que quería saber si todavía estaba en pie la junta para el lunes, tendríamos que hacer el trabajo práctico de química-Dije jugando con mis dedos.

- Aaaah, ya lo había olvidado, está bien, entonces después de clases, el lunes- Dijo dejando salir una pequeña sonrisa.

- Bueno, pero… ¿en dónde nos juntaremos?- Dije un poco incomodo por la pregunta.

-Creo que será mejor en mi casa, si no mi padre me empezara a fastidiar- Dijo bajando la mirada nuevamente.

-De acuerdo, allí estaré- Dije dedicándole una sonrisa

Había mentido sobre lo de "ir al baño" solo lo dije porque no quería estar bajo la mirada de Shapner.

Las clases comenzaron, mi dolor de cabeza iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

Las horas pasaron, fueron largas con la mirada de Shapner todavía sobre mí. Yo solo lo ignoraba, pero podía notar el odio que sentía. Videl sentada junto a mí, como siempre seria y concentrada en su trabajo. El también se sentaba al lado de ella. Videl noto la mirada de Shapner y le dijo:

-¿Qué sucede?- Dijo con una voz suave y a la vez ruda.

-Na-nada, solo estoy un poco distraído- Decía el.

Yo me sorprendí al escuchar esto de Videl, parecía que me hubiera defendido de Shapner, la verdad yo no lo necesitaba, pero en la escuela no podían saber que era un saiyajin. Mi madre me había prohibido tener problemas en la escuela, así que yo los evitaba.

El día de clases había llegado a su fin, pero todavía tenía práctica de beisbol.

Me dirigí hacia los cambiadores, allí se encontraban todos los muchachos del equipo. Entre ellos estaba Shapner, el era un gran bateador, era el mejor del equipo.

Salimos todos juntos al campo, trotamos un poco y luego comenzamos la práctica. Shapner trataba de humillarme en cada posibilidad que tenia. Era muy vanidoso, y además me odiaba por el solo echo de tener a Videl como compañera de trabajo.

Trataba de ignorarlo, pero ya estaba bastante enojado para seguir soportándolo.

-Creo que me ire a mi casa- Dije sacándome el casco de protección.

-No puedes irte en medio de la práctica, eso es de cobarde –Dijo Shapner en medio de risas.

- Creo que tu eres el cobarde aquí, estuviste todo el día fastidiando- Dije molesto.

- Ah quien le dices cobarde- Dijo empujándome hacia atrás.

- Mejor me iré antes de que esto termine mal- Dije marchándome.

De repente, Shapner se lanzo sobre mí, haciendo que los dos nos cayéramos al suelo.

Trataba de golpearme, los demás chicos lo separaban de mí. En ese momento hubiera querido darle una buena paliza, pero le había prometido a mi madre que no tendría problemas en la escuela.

Una gota de sangre bajaba de mi labio. Eso me hizo enfurecer, pero trataba de tranquilizarme. El seguía tratando de avanzar hacia mi, siendo detenido por los demás muchachos.

Me marche con la vena marcada en mi frente, estaba muy molesto. Entre a los vestidores y comencé a enjuagarme la leve herida que me había causado ese idiota. Tenía ganas de volver al campo a devolverle el golpe, pero me contenía por mi madre.

Me saque la ropa que usaba para las practicas de beisbol y me volví a colocar la anterior.

Comencé a caminar por los largos pasillos de la escuela, estaba revisando mi mochila cuando de pronto…

-Lo-lo siento- Dije mientras me agachaba para recoger los papeles que sin querer había tirado.

- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- Dijo Videl también agachándose.

Levantamos nuestras miradas, los dos al mismo tiempo. Ella me miro asombrada y con un leve sonrojo. Nuestras manos se tocaron tratando de agarrar el último papel que estaba sobre el suelo. Esto provoco un sonrojo en mi rostro, sus manos eran tan suaves.

Continuara…

_Hola amigos lectores, bueno me tarde un poco en hacer este capítulo, no estaba muy inspirada. Espero que les haya gustado ^^ el próximo sábado subiré el próximo. Espero sus reviews :D _

_Saludos (*_*)/_


	6. Asunto arreglado

**Los sentimientos de Gohan**

Comencé a caminar por los largos pasillos de la escuela, estaba revisando mi mochila cuando de pronto…

-Lo-lo siento- Dije mientras me agachaba para recoger los papeles que sin querer había tirado.

- ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- Dijo Videl también agachándose.

Levantamos nuestras miradas, los dos al mismo tiempo. Ella me miro asombrada y con un leve sonrojo. Nuestras manos se tocaron tratando de agarrar el último papel que estaba sobre el suelo. Esto provoco un sonrojo en mi rostro, sus manos eran tan suaves.

**Cap6: Asunto arreglado**

-Eres tú…Videl- Dije sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

-Go-Gohan-Dijo ella mirando nuestras manos.

Ella saco su mano de al lado de la mía, lentamente se fue parando, todavía sonrojada.

-Disculpa iba un poco distraído-Dije mientras notaba que la herida comenzaba a sangrar nuevamente.

-¿Que te paso en el labio?- Dijo ella acercándose.

-Me-me lastime en la práctica- Dije un poco avergonzado.

-Toma-Dijo dándome un pañuelo.

-Gracias- Dije mirándola sonriendo.

-Debo irme, el lunes nos veremos, adiós-Dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Yo que paralizado, Videl, la chica que me gustaba, me había besado en la mejilla. Me fui sonriendo, de verdad estaba feliz, después de todo ella me hizo olvidar el conflicto con Shapner.

Comencé a volar, daba vueltas en el aire, ella me había alegrado el día. Quería ir a contárselo a Yamcha, pero ya era tarde así que decidí ir a mi casa. Mientras volaba pensaba que hacia Videl a esa hora en la escuela, ya había pasado una hora desde que las clases habían terminado. Tal vez se le olvido algo, o tal vez acompañaba a su amiga Ireza a ver a Shapner. No quise decirle a Videl que esa herida fue causada por Shapner, me sentía avergonzado, le tendría que haber devuelto el golpe a ese bastardo.

Llegue a mi casa, tratando de que mi madre no viera mi leve herida.

-Hola madre, ya llegue- Dije subiendo apurado a mi habitación.

-¡Gohan!, ¿Qué estas escondiendo?-Dijo acercándose a mí.

Era imposible ocultarle algo a mi madre, ella sabía cuando algo malo había sucedido.

-No-no es nada, solo me caí en la práctica de beisbol- Dije dejando a descubierto la leve herida.

-¡Hijo!, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Dijo exaltada como siempre.

-Si madre, es una pequeña herida, no es nada- Dije sonriendo.

-Se mas cuidadoso, puedes lastimarte peor Gohan- Dijo con el cejo fruncido

Cenamos, creo que a pesar de todo, todavía seguía sonriendo.

Subí a mi habitación, comencé a recordar todo lo que hoy había sucedido. Primero la pelea con Shapner, luego los roces de mi mano con la de Videl, y por último, el beso de ella. El beso me lo dio en la mejilla, eso lo tenía en claro, pero aun así estaba muy feliz y sorprendido, desde que conocía a Videl ella nunca me había saludado ni despedido con un beso. Creo que ella quiso demostrarme algo con eso.

De repente alguien toca la puerta de mi habitación, era Goten.

-Gohan, ¿Ya estas dormido?- Dijo abriendo despacio la puerta.

-No, pasa. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Dije parándome.

-Solo quería recordarte que mañana debemos ir a la Capsule Corp, mañana es el cumpleaños de Trunks. Bulma dijo que vendrá a recogernos a las dos p.m.- Dijo sentándose en mi cama.

-Aaaaah, gracias por recordármelo, ya me había olvidado-Dije sonriendo.

-¿En que debes andar pensando para olvidarte todo?- Dijo pensativo.

-Cosas que entenderás cuando crezcas- Dije dándole una pequeña caricia en la cabeza.

Goten se marcho de mi habitación, de verdad había olvidado lo del cumpleaños de Trunks por completo. Creo que estaba bastante ocupado con mis problemas.

Decidí que era hora de acostarme, pero antes fui al baño a revisarme frente al espejo mi labio.

-Después de todo, el beso de Videl me alegro el día- Decía mirándome frente al espejo.

La herida que me hizo Shapner ya casi ni se notaba.

Volví a mi habitación y me dormí.

Después de 10 horas, desperté de mi largo sueño, creo que estaba realmente cansado.

Baje a desayunar junto con mi madre y mi hermano Goten.

-Bueno, dentro de 4 horas Bulma vendrá a buscarnos para ir a la Capsule Corp.-Dijo mi madre.

-¿Cuántos años cumple Trunks?- Dije.

-Si mal no lo recuerdo cumple 9 -Dijo Goten.

Las cuatro horas pasaron, mi madre y Goten ya estaban listos. De repente, alguien golpea la puerta de nuestra casa, era Bulma.

-Hola Milk, hola Goten- Dijo saludándolos.-Cuanto tiempo sin verlos.

-Hola Bulma- Dijo mi madre.-Es verdad, menos mal que este evento surgió.

-Hola señora Bulma- Dijo Goten tímidamente.

¿Dónde está Gohan?-Dijo la peliazul.

-Aquí estoy, solo me retrase un poco-Dije bajando rápidamente las escaleras.

-Wow Gohan, has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi, estas más guapo- Dijo riendo

-Bu-Bueno, gracias- Dije poniendo mis manos tras mi cabeza.

Subimos a la nave de Bulma y nos dirigimos a la C.C

Llegamos en poco tiempo, la nave de Bulma viajaba a mucha velocidad. Los padres de Bulma nos esperaban en la puerta.

-Hola, buenas tardes- Dije entrando a la gran casa de Bulma.

-Hola joven Gohan-Dijo la mama de Bulma

Dentro de la casa estaba Krillin, Yamcha, Ten sin han, el maestro Roshi, Vegeta y algunos niños que deberían ser amigo de Trunks.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Trunks!- Dije dándole un obsequio.

-Gracias Gohan- Dijo felizmente.

Los niños correteaban por la gran C.C, los adultos están sentados alrededor de una mesa, excepto Vegeta que estaba afuera.

En un momento, Yamcha se acerca a mí.

- Hola Gohan, ¿Qué tal te ha ido con la chica que me habías comentado?- Dijo sentándose junto a mí.

- Hola Yamcha, pues la verdad es que todavía no he hablado con ella, pero algo sucedió…-Dije.

-¿Qué sucedió?-Dijo intrigado.

-Ella me beso en la mejilla, nunca antes había hecho eso- Dije con una sonrisa.

-¡Wow!, Que bien Gohan, tal vez te quiso decir algo con eso, alguna señal de que también le gustas- Dijo dándome una palmada en la espalda.

-Si, yo también pensé en eso, pero todavía no le he dicho nada sobre la cita- Dije tomando ponche.

Luego de algunas horas, las luces se apagaron y la música empezó a sonar más fuerte.

Bulma comenzó a bailar, al igual que Yamcha y Krillin. Mi madre platicaba con N-18. Yo aplaudía mientras reía por los movimientos robóticos de Krillin. Note que Vegeta se encontraba en un rincón de la sala, estaba mirando con cara de desprecio a mis amigos. Sabía que Vegeta no era muy sociable, y no quería decirle que se ponga a bailar porque de seguro me diría "insecto", su típica palabra.

De pronto, el timbre de la Capsule Corp sonó, y enseguida, Bulma contesto por el portero:

- Hola ¿Quien está en la puerta?- Dijo haciendo señas para bajar la música.

- Hola, vine a recoger a mi hermano, a Luck- Dijo una voz que me resulto conocida.

-Aaah, adelante, pasa- Dijo Bulma tocando un botón que abría la gran puerta de la C.C.

Yo seguía platicando con Yamcha, estaba dándome consejos para acercarme a Videl.

- Tu solo trátala con suavidad, no te apresures, de seguro ella también es tímida, debes darle tiempo- Dijo bebiendo un poco de cerveza.

Los consejos de Yamcha eran muy importantes para mí, no tenía a nadie que pueda ayudarme en estos temas, mi padre no estaba en este mundo, y si lo estaría, de seguro tampoco podría decirme como actuar frente a ella.

L a puerta de la mansión se Bulma se abrió, y por ella entro nada menos que Shapner, mi compañero de prácticas y de curso que ayer mismo me había golpeado. Me quede sorprendido, nunca me hubiese imaginado que Shapner conocía a la familia Briefs.

-Toma asiento joven- Dijo la mama de Bulma.

-Gracia- Dijo el observando la gran casa.

Yo estaba del otro lado de la sala, el no noto mi presencia.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan concentrado?- Dijo Yamcha tratando de adivinar que estaba tramando.

- Ya regreso- Dije parándome y dejando a Yamcha confundido.

Atravesé la enorme sala, acercándome cada vez a él. Se encontraba sentado en un sofá color rojo fuego, tomando tranquilamente un poco de ponche, que amablemente, la madre de Bulma le había convidado.

-¿Gohan?, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo parándose del sillón.

-Yo viene al cumpleaños de Trunks, y la misma pregunta te la hago yo… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije seriamente.

-Yo vine a recoger a mi hermano, el vino a esta fiesta, solo por eso… Sabes…- Dijo- Quiero pedirte...Diis..Dis…Disculpas por lo de ayer- Dijo inquietamente.

-Ya olvídalo, no fue nada –Dije un poco incomodo.

-Estaba muy enojado, ya sabes, Videl me gusta y me da rabia saber que le toco hacer el trabajo contigo, además se que sientes cosas por ella, pero yo no soy nada de Videl, asi que ella podrá decidir-Dijo un poco enojado.

-Es verdad, siento cosas por Videl, ella me gusta, lo mejor será que ella decida con quien prefiere estar, pelearnos no nos sirve de nada- Dije tratando de arreglar las cosas.

Shapner se quedo un rato más en la fiesta, hasta que llego la horade marcharnos, habíamos hablado un buen rato sobre beisbol, pero jamás tocamos el tema de la pelea ni de Videl.

-Nos vemos el lunes en la escuela- Le dije a Shapner mientras salíamos de la C.C.

-De acuerdo-Dijo caminado de la mano con su pequeño hermano.

Después de varios minutos llegamos a la montaña Paoz, estaba agotado, al igual que mi madre y mi hermano Goten, quien se había dormido en el viaje de regreso.

Me duche y me puse mi pijama, decido a irme a dormir.

-Al parecer Shapner reflexiono un poco y decidió pedirme disculpas, aunque le costó decirlo, se que se arrepintió de actuar de esa forma- Pensaba abrochándome los botones de la parte superior de mi pijama.

CONTINUARA…

Bueno, me demore un poco en hacer este capítulo, tuve algunos problemas personales así que por favor sepan comprender…Espero que les guste y dejen su review ^^


End file.
